Talk:Antichrist
Regarding the title and how this is written Erm, why isn't he either just refered to as "Harry Potter"/ why is every other Potter reference in place? I mean, if you want to avoid actually saying his name, don't mention all his relatives names and the name of the school and all that. If you're going to do all that, just say he's Harry Potter, context does not leave any room for interpretation. 23:54, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Will Stanton/Harry Potter? Why hasn't it been brought up that the Antichrist could be Will Stanton taking the place of Harry Potter in this world? Both discovered their powers on their eleventh birthday and both have wizarding powers. Also the Antichrist is named "Will Stanton" as seen on the folder Haddo had on him on this page. It is also mentioned that Haddo first conceived the Antichrist over a century ago and Stanton is the "Seventh Son of a Seventh Son" which, according to the wikipedia page on this: The seventh son of a seventh son is also widely believed to have a direct link to Satan in some areas, and is thus granted with other "special abilities." It could be that in this universe Will Stanton was selected for Haddo's "scarring" instead of Harry Potter or Will Stanton and Harry Potter are one in the same. Also the sword Excalibur and other King Arthur myths are said in both the LoEG and the Dark is Rising. :Just a note to say, sign your posts! Not in editing the main pages, but in talk pages. Press the "signature" button at the end of your post, to add four tildes (~ ~ these are tildes. But use four of them together!). The tildes will be interpreted by the Wiki software and changed into the date, time, and IP address, of your post. Unless you're logged in, then it will add your user name instead of IP address. Like this... : 01:46, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Turner Just a note to say that Turner / Mick Jagger, was never a candidate for the Moonchild. Perhaps he was too old. Turner was being prepared to be the next host of Haddo's jumping spirit. It's an easy mistake to make though, Mina made the same one! Being a rich, adored rock star would probably have fitted Haddo well. His current host didn't exactly look old, so perhaps he was jumping ship because he needed what Turner had. Besides his being 20 or 30 years younger than Gallion, Turner would have had no trouble coming up with supplies and volunteers for sex 'n' drugs magick, and Haddo gave the impression of particularly liking sex. Maybe the money would have suited him too. Although as it was, ending up in Tom Riddle largely handed him everything he needed for the Moonchild on a plate. The involvement with black magic fits in well with the "Satanic Majesties" album the Stones did, and the rumours abounding in the 60s / 70s, of Led Zeppelin in particular, but also the Stones, of being involved in such jiggery-pokery. That, and the film "Performance", couldn't have turned out more perfectly for someone to write this story 40 years later! 01:41, June 11, 2015 (UTC)]]